For your protection clean version
by DarkAngel19881
Summary: What if Naruto left the village because he was losing control over nine tails, instead of Sasuke leaving in search of power. Can Team 7 find Naruto and help him when he desperately needs it. This is the version WITHOUT sexual abuse
1. Chapter 1

For your protection Clean Version

Chapter 1

Feeling the sun shining on his face, Naruto Uzumaki opened his eyes and stared blankly out the window. Before stretching out widely on his bed. On this particular day, the 13 year old ninja was feeling lazy, normally he would have been up and training but this morning Naruto had felt a burning sensation in his stomach, around the area of his seal. Naruto frowned as the feeling grew worse, raising his shirt, Naruto placed a hand on his stomach, wincing at the heat he felt there. Naruto wondered who he was supposed to report this to. If Naruto wasn't wasn't careful reporting his seal malfunctioning, he would be killed. You see, Naruto housed the nine tailed demon that had nearly destroyed the Konoha village 13 years earlier. To save the village the Fourth Hokage had sealed the nine tails inside of baby Naruto.

Of course, Naruto was supposed to have been seen as a hero for saving the village from further destruction. Instead, whenever the villagers came across him they saw the demon that had killed their loved ones when the nine tails had attacked. The villagers mistreated Naruto at every opportunity. Not caring that Naruto longed for just one friend that could understand his pain and loneliness, Naruto had hoped that he would find friendship among his teammates. So far though, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha treated him like everyone else did; badly. Like he was stupid and would never make it as a ninja.

Naruto sighed and sat up, pulling his shirt down as he went. Team 7 would be meeting soon and he didn't want to keep them waiting as their sensei always did. Kakashi Hatake needed to learn how to tell time. Sighing again, Naruto made his way towards his closet. The only outfits he had hanging up were a couple bright orange jumpsuits that no one else wanted to wear. Tearing it off the hanger, Naruto proceeded to get dressed. He still wasn't feeling all that great but Naruto was going to have to suffer through it if he wanted to be able to pay his rent. That was another thing Naruto had to deal with. His landlord liked to jack up his rent with no warning at all and if Naruto didn't have the money, just one time, he would be kicked out. Naruto done well if he could even afford to pay his rent on time every month. Naruto could tell the old man Hokage but if he done that Naruto was sure he'd be kicked out for sure. He didn't believe either of his teammates would be willing to let him stay with them for a little while until he got back on his feet.

As Naruto exited his apartment, he felt the burning sensation in his stomach again. Wincing Naruto closed his eyes and waited for it to stop . once it did, Naruto continued to Team 7's meeting spot. Once he got there he found Sasuke already practicing throwing his kunai. Sasuke grunted in greeting at Naruto and continued practicing.

Naruto sighed, for once not feeling like competing with Sasuke. As Naruto sat down on the grass, his mind drifting to his current problem with the seal. Naruto feared what would happen if the nine tails were able to get out. Naruto knew he would die from the breaking of the seal, and the village would probably be attacked again. The villagers would then be sure to hate Naruto even more than they already did. Naruto wasn't sure what his options really were, it was looking like it would end with his death no matter what the solution was. He wished he had someone to talk it over with but the moment that Naruto admitted that he was having problems with the seal. Someone would report it to the Hokage and Naruto would be locked away. Naruto was a person he didn't deserve to be treated like a common criminal, he had done nothing wrong, after all Naruto had just been a baby. Sadly, Naruto was used to being treated badly by every person he came across. At this point in life, Naruto didn't even understand what love or kindness even was. Naruto always tried to hide his hurt behind a grin but every once in a while his would slip and the sadness would show in his bright blue eyes. Naruto didn't allow his mask to slip often usually after a particularly bad incident. Like the rape, he never told anyone about. Every year on his birthday some villager got drunk and forced themselves on Naruto, not caring that they were slowly breaking his spirit and his will to live.

"Hey, Dobe." Sasuke Uchiha interrupted his thoughts.

"What do you want?" Naruto, asked annoyed. He knew Sasuke and Sakura didn't like him, so why bother pretending otherwise.

"Kakashi-sensei wants you to spar with me." Sasuke replied equally annoyed. Naruto shook his head clearing his thoughts and sure enough Kakashi was standing in front of Naruto.

"Sorry, Sensei." Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Something bothering you?" Kakashi asked, almost as if he knew that Naruto was having trouble with his seal. Naruto swallowed hard but shook his head. Looking away from his sensei, Naruto had the feeling that Kakashi knew that he was lying.

Naruto pushed himself to his feet and followed Sasuke to an open patch. Taking a deep breath, Naruto readied himself to spar against Sasuke, feeling Kakashi's eyes on his back. Naruto found it hard to focus on the fight with Sasuke.

"Come on, Loser." Sasuke sneered as he slammed a foot into Naruto's stomach, making the teen gasp for air. Naruto swallowed a groan and attempted to block Sasuke's next move only to fail and get hit in the face with Sasuke's face.

"I though you wanted to be the Hokage?" Sasuke sneered as he hit Naruto again. "At this rate you will always be the dead last!"

"No, I won't" Naruto grunted beginning to fill with rage with each hit that Sasuke gained.

"You can't even block my attacks?" Sasuke said "you have to be a thousand times better than this!" Naruto grunted as his stomach flooded with pain. Bending over, Naruto clutched his stomach, crying out in pain.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, pausing his next attack. Concern growing in the Uchiha the longer he watched his teammate groaning in pain. Sasuke approached Naruto, unsure of what he could do to help, but wanting to help nonetheless. Reaching out, Sasuke went to place his hand on Naruto's shoulder when Naruto raised his head and glared at Sasuke, Naruto's eyes were no longer blue but a violent red burning with hatred. Naruto growled low in his throat, as red chakra began to form red claws around Naruto's hands.

As Sasuke started to call for Kakashi, Naruto leaped and swiped his claws across Sasuke's chest, leaving deep bloody, claw marks. When Sasuke cried out in pain and fell to the ground, Naruto came to his senses and the red chakra disappeared. Seeing his teammate lying on the ground, Naruto was shocked, this was the last thing he had wanted to happen. He hadn't wanted to hurt Sasuke. Swallowing hard, Naruto felt sick to his stomach. The Hokage would punish him for this for sure. Naruto felt a fear he'd never felt before, not even when he'd been beaten, he was sure the Hokage would have him killed.

"You, monster, what did you do?" Sakura screamed as she and Kakashi approached them from across the field.

"I didn't mean to." Naruto stammered, afraid to look his teammate and sensei in the eye. When he looked up, disappointed eyes met his, making Naruto feel even more ashamed of himself.

"Sakura, go find a medic" Kakashi ordered as he kneeled down beside Sasuke.

"How did this happen Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he attempted to apply pressure to Sasuke's wounds. "You told me you were find earlier, you shouldn't have lied."

"But…." Naruto started.

"But nothing" Kakashi snapped "you put your teammate's life at risk because you lied." tears filled Naruto's eyes at the harshness of Kakashi's voice. Without thinking Naruto turned and ran towards the village gates unsure of where he would go from there. He only knew he could no longer stay in Konoha.

This is the version of For your protection without the sexual abuse. I can't promise how often I can get another chapter of this version posted but I will do my best to at least try once a week. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Liz


	2. Chapter 2

For your protection clean version

Chapter 2

Tear fell down Naruto's face as he ran. He had never intended for this to happen no matter what Kakashi thought, it wasn't like someone had told him all about the nine tails and what it could potentially do. If Naruto didn't have so many trust issues maybe he could have found someone who would be willing to talk about it with him. Naruto didn't want to believe that his Sensei could so easily blame him when truth Naruto didn't really have any clue what was going on.

A few miles away from Konoha, Naruto realized he was still wearing his leaf headband, knowing he probably wouldn't be allowed back in his village. Naruto ripped it away from his forehead and allowed it to fall into the dirt. Naruto knew his life as a ninja was over before it even began. No one would want him around their kids when word of what had happened with Sasuke got out.

Running again, Naruto refused to look back as he left his headband in the dirt. Naruto wanted to cry for his broken dreams but he was afraid if he started he'd never stop. He had to think of this as a mission to find a better life, but still it didn't help the ache in his heart that longed for someone to tell him that it was going to be okay, that he didn't have any reason to be afraid. Naruto just wasn't sure how he was supposed to leave behind the memories of pain and cruelty. How did one forget that they had been beaten time and time again because of something they carried within them? How was he ever supposed to forget all the cruel things that had been said to him? If his team members knew Naruto suffered maybe they wouldn't have been so quick to be so harsh to him.

Naruto paused his running when he had gone a few more miles, feeling exhausted he didn't know what he was going to do. He was afraid of showing up in another village knowing that as soon as Konoha realized he was gone they would label him a missing Nin. Naruto was sure they would send his own Sensei to kill, that thought made Naruto sad. He had always liked Kakashi even if he did spend more time with Sasuke. Naruto supposed that Sasuke was the more talented of the two. Now Naruto would never find out who would be better, because if Naruto revealed his skills he would be killed for sure.

Sighing, Naruto decided to stop for the evening. He had already put a good distance between himself and Konoha. As Naruto lay at the base of a tree he wondered what he was going to do. He wouldn't betray Konoha by going to an enemy village, though he thought it would have served them right if he did. Naruto needed to be able to survive in the wilderness because it looked like he was going to be here for a while. Maybe even the rest of his life (if the nine tails got lose, he wouldn't live long to be sure.)

He wondered if there was anyone out here who could help him with the seal, if that was the case if he found them maybe then he could return to Konoha. Though he wasn't sure why he would want to. The villagers took pleasure in beating him over and over again. The more Naruto thought about it it, he wondered if that was why he was starting to lose control over nine tails. Naruto guessed that that was probably the main reason, the seal would weaken when Naruto was in a great deal of pain. Unbeknownst to the members of Team 7, Naruto had been beaten and left bleeding in the streets the night before. At this point it was a miracle that Naruto even held onto even a little bit of humanity. Naruto endured enough pain that it would make a normal person go insane. Naruto had never truly intended to hurt Sasuke but Sasuke had gotten too close to him. It was only a matter of time before Sasuke saw through Naruto's facade. Naruto refused to burden his teammates with the reality of what Naruto had to deal with. Although, Naruto supposed Sasuke had his family to help him understand Naruto's pain if he really wanted to know. Truth be told, Naruto wanted someone to care enough to try and find out what was going on. Naruto just wanted someone to care period.

Even as Naruto lay there, loneliness began creeping in and Naruto wanted to cry for what seemed like the millionth time. Why didn't he deserve the same that love that he had observed his teammates receiving? Was he really the monster everyone thought him to be? Naruto clinched his hands into fists. It hurt so badly knowing he wouldn't ever have any affection in his life. Closing his eyes, Naruto tried to sleep, however sleep refused to come and Naruto couldn't force the hurt and loneliness away. It filled him until Naruto could feel a tear fall down his cheek. This was the loneliest that Naruto had ever been. It wasn't a feeling that he liked and he knew out here away from everyone it would only get worse. Naruto wondered if he should just give up and go back, but then his mind drifted back to the night before, memories of being held down as the men threw kunai at him, and then when they had tired of doing that, they had slashed Naruto's back into pieces, leaving barely an inch of skin untorn. Naruto pleaded for them to not hurt him. Memories of the harsh pain of them slicing his back, tearing his skin and the pain having been more than Naruto had ever gone through, remembered trying to shove the man off of him, but someone had kicked him in the face, causing him to black out. After that Naruto had suffered through more men throwing kunai at him. When they had finished, they had left a broken and bleeding Naruto lying in the alley. Naruto had somehow stumbled home through the pain, aware that he was bleeding quite badly. He had seriously considered killing himself that night knowing that no one would care if he died, not even his teammates.

The next day Naruto had been stiff and slow in his movements because his back and sides were bleeding from the kunai attack, which had been why Sasuke had been able to so easily beat Naruto. With Kakashi and Sakura across the field, Naruto had known that they wouldn't notice anything unusual. Then the entire incident with Sasuke had happened and Naruto didn't have to worry about anyone finding anything out.

Naruto sighed and shifted his position, the wounds on his back where beginning to bother him again. he didn't think he would ever feel comfortable. Those men had really wanted to harm him by throwing those kunai at him. He wondered why the fox wasn't healing him like he usually did, maybe it was because Naruto refused to let the fox out to harm the ones that caused Naruto such pain. The longer Naruto sat there the more he began to think about his teammates. He wondered about Sasuke's condition. Naruto hadn't thought that he had hurt Sasuke that badly but maybe he had accidently killed his teammate. He knew as soon as Sasuke's parents heard about what happened, they would be hunting him down, especially Itachi who was extremely protective of his little brother. If Itachi caught up with Naruto, he'd be dead for sure. He wondered what it was like to have someone care that much about you that they would hunt down the person that had hurt the one that they loved. Feeling a sharp pang in his heart, Naruto tried to steer his thoughts in another direction. Thinking about the things he'd never have only served to depress him even further.

Closing his eyes, Naruto drifted off to sleep. Almost immediately was transported back to the alley.

" _Does the demon want to play?" a cruel voice asks as he picks Naruto up and slams him against the wall. Taking a kunai the man roughly pinned Naruto's jacket to the wall, knowing that no matter how hard Naruto pulled he wouldn't get it loose._

" _Let's see how many kunai it takes to make him bleed." the man sneered as the Nin and his friends began throwing their kunai, ignoring the pained cries of the kid as their kunai hit a little too close. Naruto closed his eyes, fighting to break free, where were his teammates when he needed them? Why couldn't they see what he was going through?_

" _Help" Naruto cried out as a kunai got a little too close to his eyes for his liking. "Please stop."_

" _You never thought about stopping when you attacked the village." The Nin growled "why should we stop for a pathetic little creature like you?"_

With a jerk, Naruto sat up gasping for air. It had only been a dream, but it had been like going through it a second time. Breathing hard, Naruto wiped at the sweat that covered his forehead. He hoped now that he was away from the village he would never have to go through that again.

 **Let me ou** t!An evil voice said from within Naruto's mind. **Let me out and I will pay those men back for hurting you!**

"No" Naruto grunted as the seal began burning again. "I won't let you hurt them!"

 **Why not?** The fox asked **It's not like anyone in that village cares about what you go through.**

"Maybe not" Naruto said "But I still care about what happens to them, especially my teammates."

 **Your teammates are blind as bats. They've never once cared about anything you've had to go through.**

"I never wanted to burden them with my pain." Naruto snarled. "They don't deserve to have to live with the shame that I do." he growled. "No one should ever have to live with that!" Naruto knew that his teammates didn't care for him, but that didn't mean that Naruto wouldn't do anything to protect them, even if it meant Naruto had to leave the village to do it. Naruto would never hurt another teammate as long as he lived.

Meanwhile back in Konoha

Sasuke regained consciousness in the hospital, his chest wrapped in bandages. For a moment he wondered what had happened for him to end up in the hospital.

"I see you're finally awake little brother." he heard Itachi say from somewhere on his left.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked "I remember I was sparring with Naruto. Why is my chest so sore?" Itachi sighed wondering what to tell Sasuke.

"Naruto appears to be having some trouble with the seal that is keeping the village from being destroyed by nine tails. It would seem that Naruto allowed the fox to nearly take complete control over him." he settled on finally saying. Sasuke frowned.

"What would happen to make the seal fail like that?" he wondered though at the moment if Sasuke came across Naruto he would kill him just for the amount of pain that he was in.

"I'm not exactly sure, but I bet Naruto had signs of the seal failing before now." Itachi said. Sasuke's eyes narrowed he was plenty angry at Naruto, his teammate should have known something was going on with his seal and should have told the proper authorities so that it could get taken care of.

"You can have your turn at him when I finish with him." Itachi said darkly his voice promising pain that Naruto wouldn't likely ever recover from. "and probably after mom and dad finish with him too."

"If their involved nothing good can happen for Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Are you kidding?" Itachi asked "They want him to be executed but I bet they will settle for jail time."

"Where is he anyways?" Sasuke asked. Itachi shrugged.

"No one knows. He ran off and no one has seen him since."

 _No one cares either_ Sasuke thought and in that moment he almost felt sorry for the other 13 year old.


End file.
